Who Would Have Guessed?
by Dauntlessgirl347
Summary: Wren is an former Amity turned dauntless initiate. She isn't the strongest out there and is afraid that she might not pass initiation. She keeps having nightmares about one terrible accident that occurred recently. Who will be there to comfort her? Her new friends? Maybe a boy she likes? Al x OC Rated "T" because it's divergent.
1. Introductions

Here is my new story. I will still be working on my other two, Erudite Princess Gone Wild and Best Friend's Brother. I just wanted to do one that was a little... different.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Divergent Characters. I only own my OCs.

-Kat

* * *

It was just a normal day in Amity. The sun was shining. My parents were going to work in the fields. My friends were still some of the kindest people you could ever meet. And my identical twin, Lily, was working on different ways to wear her hair. The only thing that was different about today was that it was aptitude test day at school and I, Wren Harper, was freaking out.

I woke up that day and immediately looked over at my sister's bed to see if she was up yet. She wasn't. No big surprise. I always got up before she did only because she took FOREVER in the bathroom getting ready. My morning routine is wake up, brush my teeth, take a shower, dry and brush my hair, get changed, and then wake up Lily. She's not a morning person.

I had gotten to the part where I get changed and decided on my usual style outfit, a faded red tee shirt, bright yellow pants and red flats. Although Lily and I are identical twins, we dress differently. She never wears pants, always with the skirts and dresses. To me that is pretty puke worthy.

I went to wake up Lily and was greeted with her usual "5 more minutes, please." To this I respond that I will cut her hair in her sleep if she doesn't get up now. It's the only thing that will get her up and it has never failed yet.

I go to get breakfast and am happy when I see my friends Willow and Blu at our usual table in the Amity dining hall. Lily, Willow, Blu and I have this friendship that is unusual in Amity. All four of us know that we don't belong in Amity. None of us know where we belong, we just know we don't belong in amity. We all know where the others belong but just don't discuss it with them. For example, I know that Willow would make the perfect Abnegation. She is selfless to a tee. She never thinks of herself and always puts others before herself. She's the mother hen of our group. Blu is definitely Candor. He never ceases to tell the truth. He hurts our feelings with it sometimes but we know we can go to him when we need advice on something or if we need opinions on clothes. Lily is a bit more difficult. She would be a good Erudite because she gets good grades (a lot better than mine) but she'd be a better Dauntless. She's brave. She isn't afraid to stand up for what's right and I'm not sure she has any fears. She isn't the strongest person, in fact she's probably one of the weakest but that's not going to stop her. I will never tell any of them what I think they should choose because we made a pact when we were little not to influence each other's decisions when it came time for our choosing ceremony.

Lily comes walking into the dining hall wearing the yellow sundress that hides her big hips and gives her an appearance of a bigger bust. Her long, jet black hair is pulled up into two little knots on her head. Her big navy blue eyes are wide with excitement and a smile tugs at her full lips which just accentuates her high cheekbones. She scrunches her little nose when she smells her least favorite food, eggs. She is a small but a vision of beauty. I don't believe that I could ever look as pretty as she does. I guess we have to look the same since we're identical and all, but I still don't believe it.

Lily sits down at our table and drinks orange juice, that's all she ever has time to have for breakfast. As soon as she says hello to Willow and Blu it's time to go to school. We walk over to one of the many trucks that will be taking us to school. My dad, Jay, drives this truck. Willow, Blu, Lily, and I, as well as our younger brothers (Conner and Jeffery) pile into this truck. Conner is 14 and Jeffery is 12. They are both perfect Amity boys. They are kind and keep the peace. They are not violent and I think are scared to ever get into a fist fight, yet they are strong. They will do well in the fields.

I pick up the guitar that's in the back of my dad's truck and start to play a little tune. Next thing I know Connor is making up words that go with the tune. We just wrote a song. A weird little song but a song none the less.

On the way to school I see my mother, Rose, out in the fields and I think of how this is probably one of the last days that I'll get to see her. This thought saddens me and I can't play guitar anymore.

We get to school with a few minutes to spare before school starts. I say goodbye to my dad and start walking into the school building. Before I can get to the school building, however, my shoulder bumps into something big and hard and I turn to look to see what I hit, or rather whom. I see a boy standing in front of me. He is quite handsome. He has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He is at least a foot taller than my 5ft 2in body and fairly muscular. He wears the clothes of a Candor. My group is practically the only people in Amity that doesn't have a problem with the Candor (mostly because of Blu). The boy mumbles a quick "sorry," and rushes into school.

We have half classes today because of the test. Throughout all of my classes I slowly start to build up a fear in my depths. A fear that now spirals through me as I sit in the cafeteria waiting for my name to be called among the 16 year olds. My last name is Harper so it shouldn't take too long to get to me, right? I end up having enough time to look around at all the factions. What stands out to me the most is that in this noisy cafeteria filled with Amity girls doing hand-clap games, dauntless laughing over card games, candor arguing over a topic that is completely unimportant to me right now, and erudite pointing out facts to others, is that the abnegation are completely silent and still. If they are trying to blend in then they better start making at least a little noise. I look over at the candor table and instantly see the handsome boy from earlier. He is sitting by himself near a group of noisy bickering teens. He is staring at me… I think. I smile and look down. He noticed me.

An abnegation woman comes out from the hallway where they are taking the children to get tested. She calls two abnegation names, two erudite names, two candor names, two dauntless names, and lastly "From Amity: Lily Harper and Wren Harper." At least I get to go with my sister. I stand up and grab Lily's hand. She gives it a squeeze. She doesn't look nervous at all. We follow the abnegation woman to a group of 10 doors that I know are for the aptitude tests but I have no clue is to what is inside them.

Suddenly the doors all open. I go into room 10. The room has mirrors for walls. I take this chance to look at my reflection. I do look like Lily if you don't count that our styles are completely different. She likes her dresses, I wouldn't be caught dead in one. She wear s her air up, mine falls flat on my shoulders. A pretty abnegation woman kind eyes waits for me near a computer. There is a dentist like chair in the middle of the room that I'm guessing that I have to sit in so I do.

"Hi, my name is Natalie and I will be administering your test today." She seems nice enough. "Please drink this to start the test." She hands me a clear liquid. I take it and smell it. It smells like the strawberries back on the fields.

"Well, here goes nothing."


	2. Decisions, Decisions

Here is chapter 2. Hope y'all like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Characters. I only own my OCs.

-Kat

* * *

_Amity… and Dauntless…_

How is that even possible? I mean Natalie told me that it was called being Divergent and I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but seriously how could any two factions be more different. Natalie manually recorded my test results as Dauntless. Apparently I could be kind and peaceful but brave and (what my dad would call) a hooligan.

I walk back to my table trying not to look too shaken or pissed off. Once I get there I see that Blu must be in the testing room and that the handsome boy must be there with him because both of them are missing. Willow and Lily sit at the table talking animatedly about the Choosing Ceremony and what to wear. Sometimes I just don't get them. I go and sit at the table with my sister and friend and change the subject quickly to our families and whether they think they will come visit us at our new factions. Willow thinks hers will I think that our parents will visit us as long as we don't choose Candor. Since I'm almost positive that Blu is going to choose Candor, we all agree that his parents and younger sister will not go to visit him.

Soon Willows name is called and the handsome boy comes back to the cafeteria with Blu not far behind him. I couldn't help staring at the boy though. He looked deep in thought. I wonder what happened in there to make him that way. I must have been staring for a while because one of the Candor girls from the group next to him taps him on the shoulder laughs and points to me. He looks over and blushes. I have to say I went a little red too. We look away almost simultaneously.

"What was that about?" I hear the voice of Blu. He looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Who is that?"

"Nothing. Just someone I bumped into this morning." Blu looks at me as if he's trying to decide whether to believe me or not. Lily bursts with giggles.

"Someone's got a crush." I swear sometimes I want to kill her.

"Do not Lily." Her giggles turn into full blown laughter.

"You were staring at him for 5 minutes!" Was it really that long? Now I'm embarrassed.

"Yeah Wren. What was that about, huh?" Crap. I heard a voice that I never wanted to hear from again. EVER!

"Shut it Jeremy. You're not my boyfriend anymore. I'm not your property. You can't lay claim to me." Jeremy was my boyfriend for a year, three months, and 27 days. Not that anyone was counting or anything. We only broke up two weeks ago after I saw him kissing Willow who was not kissing him back. She was pushing him off like a good friend would do.

"I can do whatever I want."

"I think you made that pretty clear when I caught you trying to kiss my best friend." By this time at least the whole Amity section of the cafeteria is looking at us possibly more.

"I told you Wren. That was the biggest mistake that I ever made. You know you're the only one for me." HA! Let me take a moment to pretend I care.

"We're still over Jeremy." What's truly sad is that he was my first boyfriend, my first kiss, my first love, and my first time. We've been through so much together just to have it ruined by his stupidity. He walks away admitting defeat.

I change the subject again something I know will spark Lily's interest. Hairstyles for the Choosing Ceremony. I tell her that I want to wear my hair a different way and she goes into this long speech about how she's wanted to do my hair practically since she knew what hair was. She starts talking about different styles that we could try and I beg her to keep it simple. We compromise on a side fishtail braid.

Willow comes out of the test and tells us about a rumor going around the testing rooms. About how a girl got sent home because she got sick from the serum. I feel bad for her. I hate getting sick let alone on a day as important as today.

After a while the school is out for the day and we go out of the school only to see my dad's truck waiting for us. The ride home was boring because Willow, Blu, Lily, and I had some serious thinking to do. The only thing that kept any of us in the present was Conner and Jeffery pestering us with questions about the test to which we answered all of them with "You will see with time." They got really frustrated by this.

That night at dinner we had a big salad with many vegetables from our gardens. It was Lily's turn to cook so I cleaned. As I was cleaning dishes and putting them away, Mom and Dad dragged Lily, Conner, and Jeffery into the kitchen and told Lily and I that no matter what we will all be a family. That no matter what we will love and care for each other. That no matter what faction Lily and I choose, they were proud of us. Dad seemed really sad when he said that last part. It's like he knew that Lily and I would be leaving tomorrow, never to return.

Lily and I went up to our room and I didn't even bother getting into pajamas, I just fell onto my bed and into a deep, deep slumber.

The next morning came quicker than I wanted it to. I am in the middle of drying and brushing my hair when I start to think about what faction I want to go to today. I know that that faction will influence my clothing choice for today. My test results were Amity and Dauntless and there is no way that I am staying in Amity, so I guess that leaves me with Dauntless. Am I really cut out for Dauntless? I'm not strong but I'm not weak either. I know some of how to fight and I have a small temper. I guess I could fit into Dauntless if I really work hard.

I decide to get dressed in faded red denim cutoff shorts, a yellow tank top, red jacket, and red and yellow running shoes. Time to wake up Lily. We go through our morning routine ending in my threatening to cut her hair, again. She bolts upright and goes to take a shower. Unfortunately this time I can't go straight down to breakfast because I had promised my sister that I would let her do my hair for the choosing ceremony today. She comes out of the bathroom fairly quickly for once in a yellow jacket, red tank top, and yellow knee length skirt that flairs out when you twirl. She also wears yellow flats. She then tells me that it's time to start my hair. It takes less time than I thought it would to do. She puts her hair in a two fishtail braids and then brings them around back and tucks them into each other so that they look kind of like a bun. It looks pretty on her.

We go to breakfast and see Willow and Blu at our usual table. This time we only have time for orange juice. All too soon it was time to go to the Choosing Ceremony.

We make it to the Hub without any problems and go inside. Willow, Blu, Lily and I all say goodbye to our parents. Apparently all of our parents knew that we would not be staying. We then line up in our assigned places. The order that the four of us will be choosing in is Willow, Blu, Me, and then Lily. We go by reverse alphabetical order.

I see that the Handsome boy is two down from Blu. I wonder what he is going to pick.

It's Abnegations turn to host this year and Marcus Eaton, the abnegation leader, steps up to the podium to start his speech about the factions and how they work together and yada yada.

Marcus calls the first name, "Victor Zipperman." And so it begins.


	3. Welcome to Dauntless

Here's the third chapter in a few hours. This one is a little sad. Sorry. It had to happen for the story to progress.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

Victor was the first to choose and chose to transfer from Dauntless to Abnegation. The crowd was SHOCKED! After that I zoned out until I heard "Willow Young." She looks scared as she comes down the stairs toward Marcus and grabs the knife from him. She cuts her palm and lets the blood pool up in her hand before holding her hand over the grey stones. _Drip._ "Abnegation." I could see that one coming miles away. Marcus smiles at Willow and she smiles back. She takes her place by the abnegation. I zone out but not for long because I hear "Albert Williams." I see the handsome boy walk down the stairs trembling and almost tripping as he makes his way to Marcus. So that's his name. _Albert._ I like it. He takes the knife and cuts his palm but I think he cut a bit deep because blood starts gathering in his palm quicker than Willows. He looks at the Amity bowl and then shakes his head as if reconsidering. He holds his hand over the lit coals. _Sizzle._ "Dauntless." The Dauntless cheer loudly. Yay! He's going to be with me. Why am I so happy about this?

Two people later Marcus calls another familiar name. "Blu Thorne." He makes his way with confidence to Marcus. If I didn't know what he was going to choose before, I do now. He takes the knife and grabs it. He makes a slit in his palm and doesn't even hesitate before holding his hand over the glass. _Plink._ "Candor." I knew that too. I zone out and wait for my name to be called. But before I hear my name I hear a bunch of gasps. I must have missed something.

I lean over to Lily. "What happened?"

"The son of Andrew Prior, one of the government officials in abnegation, just chose erudite. His sister is up next." Marcus calms the crowd.

"Beatrice Prior." Beatrice looks nervous as though she has no earthly idea what to do. She goes over to Marcus, takes the knife and holds out her hand over the abnegation bowl. At the last second she switches it to the dauntless bowl. _Sizzle._ The Dauntless erupt into cheers. The rest of the room seems to be having a hard time processing this. I zone again.

"Wren Harper." Here I go. I walk to the front of the room where Marcus stands. There is only one choice for me. I take the knife and make a small slit in my hand. I can't look at it though because the sight of my own blood is enough to make me pass out. I hold my hand over the lit coals of Dauntless and hear a sizzle and Marcus saying "Dauntless." The Dauntless cheer for me and I walk over to my new faction. "Lily Harper." It's Lily's turn. She walks with as much determination as I did. She takes the knife from Marcus and cuts an X pattern in her hand. She lets the blood fall on the lit coals. "Dauntless." It makes sense. I'm concerned about how she will fare physically compared to other initiates but I should be concerned about myself too. She walks over to me and we stand together, two reds in a sea of black.

The ceremony ends and Dauntless is the first to leave the hub. They start running and surprisingly take the stairs. I thought only the abnegation used stairs. After we leave the front doors of the hub, we break out into a full on sprint. Lily keeps right up with me as we are headed towards the train tracks. I know what we are going to have to do. It's something that I have had to watch the Dauntless born children do time and time again after school. We are going to have to jump on a moving train.

We get to the tracks and line up along one side of the tracks. We can hear the train coming.

"Think you'll make it, Wren." I look to see Jeremy. Damn it. Now I have to go through initiation with him too.

"I know I will. With any luck, you won't." I see the line start moving forward. The train is almost at the end of the line. I start to move with the line. We are running alongside the train and I see how the dauntless born are jumping on. There is a foothold and a bar, and then they use their momentum to swing themselves into the car. I explain it to Lily while running. She nods as if she understands. I see my opening. I take it. It's harder than I thought it would be. Someone offers me their hand. It's Albert. I gladly take it. He helps me in. He is really strong. I then help Lily into the car. I thank Albert for helping me into the car and he tells me to call him Al and asks if we want to sit with him. I agree.

We talk about little things like what we think initiation will be like. How much we are going to miss home and our families. And finally he asks what the thing in the cafeteria was about yesterday between me and Jeremy. I can say I wasn't prepared for that question.

"Jeremy was my boyfriend of over a year. He kind of screwed up relationships for me. He told me that he loved me and I thought I loved him until one day I saw him kissing my best friend. She was trying to fight him off. And before you say anything to defend him, he knew what he was doing. She looks nothing like me and he was completely sober. He says it was a mistake. I just can't help but think about how many times he's had the opportunity to do that with other girls and not get caught."

"I wasn't going to defend him." He looks visibly upset. I can't help but wonder why.

"Their jumping." Lily said that as if she couldn't believe what she saw. I had to see this. Sure enough, the dauntless were jumping from about 100ft up in the air across a good 5-6ft gap to the roof of a building.

"Well then we better jump too." I don't know how that came out of me. It just did. I look at Lily and Al and ask if they want to jump together and they say yes. "On the count of three. One… Two… Three…"

We jump and I use all my energy to jump that gap. I can tell it is going to take a lot to make it. I hear a scream. My knees hit something hard, like gravel. I look around to see if everyone made it. I see Beatrice and a Candor girl laughing in the corner. I see Al on one side of me. I see Jeremy (unfortunately) on the other side of me. Where's Lily?

"Lily?" I look around some more. Then my heart sinks as I remember something. I heard a scream. "LILY!" I run to the side of the building and look over. Sure enough her mangled body is on the ground, blood rushing out of her head like a red halo. I start sobbing. I scream. I scream at the top of my lungs. "LILY! NOOOO!" I feel a hand on my back and another on my arm and I whip my head around to see who it is. It's Al. I let him lead me away. I need to get away. I'm still sobbing.

"I'm Max. Congrats on making it this far in initiation." I sob even harder at that. He just looks at me with a glare. "If you want to make it to the rest of initiation you must jump into the members entrance off this building. Who wants to go first?"

"ME!" I don't waste any time. I need to get away from Lily's body. I need to pretend like this didn't happen. The only way to do that was to jump. The best case scenario, there was something to catch me. The worst case scenario, I'd be reunited with my sister.

I get up on the ledge and don't wait a second. I jump. This is how it must have felt. Just before she died. I hit something. I bounce once… twice… three times. A net. I sob at the thought of a net. If only they had one between the train and the building.

Two hands come and pull me down. "What? You get pushed?" This makes me angry.

"My sister just died. She didn't make the jump of the train you idiot."

"Way to go Four! I'm sorry for your loss." A redhead with piercings and skintight black clothes appears behind the guy who I guess is called Four.

"What's your name initiate?" Four has a business only vibe about him.

"W-Wren." I sniffle while I say my name which doesn't exactly help my cause.

He turns so his back is facing me. "First Jumper. Wren." Applause comes from everywhere. People in black clothing appear out of nowhere. He turns back to me. "Welcome to Dauntless."


	4. Tour of Dauntless

Hey y'all. This is a very filler chapter. Oh and I changed somethings about order and stuff. Please don't get mad.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Characters. I only own my OCs.

-Kat

* * *

I step over to the side where the red haired girl told me to go and waited for the next jumper. To my pleasant surprise it was Al. I see Four and Al talking back and forth my guess is it's the what's your name speech. Suddenly I hear "Second Jumper, Al." I cheer and so do the other dauntless. He smiles at me and I smile back.

I decide to ask him a question that is burning in my mind. "I know why I jumped first, but why did you jump second?" He didn't seem like that type of guy if you know what I mean.

He scratches at the back of his neck and says, "Oh, no reason really. Just felt like it." He's hiding something for sure. But I'm not going to push him… now.

"Third Jumper, Tris." I cheer again and watch as Four watches Tris (formerly Beatrice) all the way back to where we are. I know that look. That's the look Jeremy used to give me. It's one of interest and intrigue. Was that all I was to him was interesting? Something to keep him occupied?

Once the last initiate to jump (Jeremy) was down, Four told all the dauntless born initiates to go with Lauren (the redhead girl) and the transfers to stay with him. We were going to go on a tour. The tour was all in all pretty cool. Tris's friend from Candor (Christina) made some comments to Four and he scolded her which was kind of funny and scary at the same time. We went to the pit (the entertainment center/mall of dauntless) and the chasm. I absolutely love the chasm. Running water always calms me down. I think I'm going to be spending a lot of time here. We went to the cafeteria next and I smelled deliciousness immediately. I have always loved meat. We don't get a lot of it at Amity so it's a delicacy. Here there is a bunch of hamburgers right on the table just ready for my mouth to swallow. Lily would have loved this. Lily…

Now I know that I not only have to make it into dauntless for myself but for Lily too since she never got the chance to even try properly. I'm fighting two-for-one.

Al and I make our way over to the table where Four sits with an Erudite transfer. They are not talking. I sit across from Al and take two hamburgers and some ketchup. We talk to the Erudite transfer for a couple minutes before Tris and Christina walk over and sit down with us. They start talking to us too. Apparently Al knows Christina and I recognize her as the girl who pointed out that I was staring at him the day before. I zone out during the conversation and think about Al. He is really handsome. He tried to help me too when I most needed it. I still can't figure out why he jumped right after me but that doesn't matter at the moment. What does matter right now is that the room just got really quiet. That snaps me to attention. I look around and see a scary looking man with a slicked back Mohawk-like hairstyle and double eyebrow piercings coming toward our table. This makes me nervous. I grab the sides of my seat instinctively. He goes over and talks to Four. It's clear that they aren't friends. Anyone with eyes can see that. He eventually asks Four to introduce us to him. And by "us" it's clear he means only the girls.

"This is Wren, Christina and Tris." He goes in order of how we are seated pointing at each of us in turn. I can say I'm terrified that this man knows my name now. The man says something to Tris about how she's a stiff and wondering how long she'll last. My bet is she's stronger than most of us. Not physically of course.

A few minutes after that, the man leads us transfers down a couple hallways and toward a set of double doors. He stops and turns around. "For those of you who don't know my name is Eric and I'm a dauntless leader. A few ground rules. Training starts at 8AM and finishes at 6PM with a break for lunch in between. After 6PM you are free to do what you want so long as you stay on dauntless property. The only time you are allowed to leave dauntless property is when you have a full-fledged dauntless with you. When shopping you buy things on a point system. The better job you get the more points you get. Initiates get the lowest amounts of points.

"There are three stages of training. The first is physical, the second is emotional, the third combines the two. You will be ranked based on how well you do in training."

"Ranked?" That came from a mousy brown haired girl holding hands with a tall guy with lots of muscles. It's clear that the only reason the girl transferred was because of the guy.

"Yes. The rankings serve two purposes. The first to help assign jobs. The hire you rank the quicker you get to choose your job thus the more favorable your job is. The second reason is to determine who gets cut." With this he smirks evilly.

"Cut!" A dark brown haired girl from candor says this. She is kind of thickset and not very attractive. "If we would have known…"

"You would have chosen differently out of fear? Because then you wouldn't belong here in the first place so I suggest you pack your bags and get out now." Eric is a cruel bastard. I can tell already. He leads us though the double doors. "These are your dorms for the remainder of initiation." Al asks if boys or girls are going to be sleeping here. I'd like to know too. Eric replies that both will be sleeping here. There is a groan from the girls and high-fiving from most of the boys. Not Al though. There are 6 bunk beds in the room, three on each side of the room. Eric then takes us to see the bathrooms. Let's just say that privacy is not even an option. I go over to the bottom bunk on the left closest to the bathroom and claim that. Al takes the bunk on top of me. Eric frees us to do whatever we want to for the rest of the night with one more warning. We have to be in bed with lights out by 11PM every night.

My mind wanders back to Lily for a moment and a tear rolls down my cheek. I want to do something to celebrate her memory. Al wants to become more dauntless. So we decide on getting tattoos. We invite Will, Christina, and Tris along to make it a group thing. Once we get there I go over to the area where all the flowers are and it's like the tattoo was speaking to me. I found it in less than 10 seconds. Some people might find that rash or impulsive, I see it as love of my sister and a beautiful tattoo. I go over to an artist and hand him the piece of glass that the art is on and say that I want that one on my left shoulder blade. It's a lily. He gets to work and before I know it the tattoo is done and I get to look in the mirror at the permanent memory of my twin.


	5. Night and Morning

Hi again guys. Ok so in this chapter you get the start of Al/Wren. Next chapter might be in Al's pov.

Hope you guys like it.

-Kat

Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Characters. I do own Wren.

* * *

We get back to the dorm after a long evening of tattoos, shopping, and dauntless cake. I just want to get to sleep so I go to the bathroom with the girls and we take turns holding towels up for each other while the others change. I came back with black sweatpants and a dark grey ribbed tank on. I snuggle into bed and try to ignore the lumps that I feel poking at my back.

"Goodnight guys!" I say. Back in Amity, Lily and I used to tell each other goodnight every night before we went to bed. Lily… I miss you.

"Goodnight Wren." Thank goodness Al is here he is so caring and handsome. Was Lily right? Do I have a crush on Al? I think I might. With that thought everything fades to black.

_"__AHHHHHHHHH! WREN! HELP ME, WREN!" Lily is falling off the side of the dauntless building. I reach out my hand to try to save her but I miss by inches. She hits the ground with a thud of her body and a crack of her skull, blood rushing everywhere._

I bolt up into a sitting position and start sobbing. I can hear that someone else is crying too. It's Al. I curl up into a little ball in the corner of my bed and cry, and cry, and cry. Suddenly there is a figure sitting down on my bed. You can tell it's a male just by his size. Instinctively, I crawl forward towards the person. I hear a sniffle come from the person. I close enough to see that the person who has come to see me is Al. I realize that I'm not crying anymore. He calms me down just by being there. He pulls me close and wraps an arm around me and rub/pats my back. It's like he's trying to tell me everything is going to be ok. I feel like I should be comforting him too, but I can't, I'm too emotionally fragile right now. I bury my head into his chest (I would have gone for his shoulder if I could reach it). He smells like lemongrass and sage. It smells really good. I envelop him in a hug and even though I really truly only met him today, it feels right. Like I'm supposed to be here and I don't want to let go, ever. The thought sends shivers down my spine. I hope he didn't notice.

We stay like this for an hour and the whole time I'm wondering what made him come down and help me. I pull back from our embrace and mutter a quick "thanks," while retreating back to my corner. The way he hangs his head makes him almost look disappointed. With what? Was he enjoying out time together just as much as I was? Most likely not.

He whispers something so low and quiet that I almost didn't hear it. He said "anytime." He leaves my bed and starts to climb the ladder to his bed. When he does this I realize for the first time that he sleeps in only a tight fitting black undershirt and his boxers. I think that's really hot. I can hear his bed squeak when he climbs onto it and it gives me comfort to know that he's right above me. I smile for the first time since I've gone to sleep.

I look over at the light up clock on the wall and see that it is only two hours until training so I might as well get up now if I want to get a head start on everybody in the shower and get to breakfast early. I walk over to the little drawer that we are allowed to keep the clothes in that we buy and pull out the tight black exercise pants and a maroon tank top that I bought last night with the group. I go over to the bathroom and step inside the shower (thank god it has a curtain) as I take off my clothes and toss them outside the stall. I turn on the shower and adjust the temperature until it's just above luke warm but not super-hot. I let the water run over my body as I wash my hair and body, and shave. After about 15 minutes in the water, I turn the water off and dry off. I then discreetly peek my head out of the curtain and grab my clean set of clothes which are just outside the stall. They are fairly easy to get while not being seen, especially because everyone was still asleep. I change in the stall and go to the mirror to brush my hair. I put my hair into a very high ponytail and think that it's the perfect combination of Lily and I. It's not down, so it won't offend my sister. But it's simple enough that I can still be semi-ok with it. It would have made Lily happy to see me looking like this. I brush my teeth really thoroughly.

I turn around and look at the tattoo on my shoulder blade. My sister. My identical twin sister. Of course I'll miss her but she will always be there in my heart to guide me.

Fortuntely though, right at that very moment I hear this really obnoxious sound coming from the bedroom and the lights turns on. I walk back into the bedroom and Four is there beating some pipes against the metal railing of the stairs. He looks at me, surprised to see me up. I just shrug. I go back to my bunk and pull on some black slightly worn combat boots that I bought last night, also. I take the time to wake up Christina, then Tris, then Will, and lastly Al. Christina was by far the easiest to wake up. I just used the trick that I used with my sister. Christina reminds me a lot of my sister in that they both care a lot about their looks. I'm not saying that they're more appearance than substance. I'm just saying that they like to look nice while kicking butt and taking names. Tris was fairly easy to wake up. All I had to do was say Four was in the room and she was up. It's obvious that she likes him by the way that she kept trying to sneak glances of him at dinner last night. Will was difficult to figure out. I went through several scenarios before I realized that I just had to tell him it was time to get up. I didn't know what to do to get Al up. He was pretty sound asleep. And I wasn't tall enough for him to see me on the top bunk. I'd have to climb up there with him to do whatever I was gonna do which means I'm gonna have to take off my shoes. I finally decide to gently wake him up. I climb up to his bed and lie down next to him. I touch his warm shoulder slightly and feel an electricity run through my arm. I slightly recoil from this sensation. Nothing has ever happened like this before. I try not to let it bother me and touch his shoulder again. I was going to whisper to him to get up before breakfast is over but then he does something I never saw coming. He (in sleeping form) grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him. My head lies on his chest and my heartbeat is so fast that I think it's about to explode. I swear if he doesn't feel it enough to wake up, I will be surprised.

"Um, Al…" I say it loud enough that it should wake him but soft enough that nobody should hear me. His eyes flutter open and he smiles just a little. It's suddenly like he realized what position we are in and what he is wearing because his face goes from smiley to terrified. He looks down and then back at me. He quickly removes his arm from my waist and the heat of his arm lingers. "Why don't you go get changed for breakfast. We can talk then." I get down from the bed just as Christina is coming out of the bathroom. She looks at me with surprise written all over her face. Her face relaxes and she wiggles her eyebrows. "Christina. It's nothing like that." Not that I don't want it to be. I put back on my boots and a few minutes later Tris comes out of the bathroom. We head to the dining hall.

"So, what's up with you and Al?" Christina just has to be the one who plays matchmaker, doesn't she. She is just like Lily. They would have been fast friends.

"Nothing. He just helped me out of a couple bad situations. That's all." Well, it's sort of the truth.

"But, you want there to be more." Tris is just staying quiet, listening to the conversation.

"Yes… No… Maybe… I don't know yet. He's really sweet and handsome but that's almost all that I know about him. I get this feeling when I'm around him and it's so much stronger then when I was with Jeremy-"

"Wait… Jeremy. The other Amity transfer, Jeremy." And she speaks. Tris finally joined the conversation.

"Yeah. He was my boyfriend for over a year. I thought we were in love. We said it a bunch of times. But one day I caught him trying to cheat on me with my best friend from Amity. He was practically forcing himself on her."

"That Bastard!" Thank you Christina for understanding.

"Yeah, I know, right. So anyway, the intensity that I feel towards Al scares me and I'm not sure that I want to act on it, yet if at all. I might. But I might not."

We arrive at the dining room and go to a table in the far corner of the room and dig in to the food. I was sitting across from Christina with Tris right next to her. It wasn't long before Al and Will showed up. Will sat on the other side of Christina and Al sat opposite him. Right next to me. It's as if he wanted to torture me because he looked so damn good right now. He was wearing a tight black tee shirt and black skinny jeans. They aren't the best to work out in but he looks smokin' in them. He had clearly just taken a shower. His hair is wet and just the perfect amount of messy. His eyes sparkle as if they were excited about something. Food probably. His lips form a smile as he looks at me. It's a really shy one-sided smile, but a smile nonetheless. I find myself wondering what it would be like to kiss those lips. Would he smile at me differently? Would he smile at all?

I'm taken out of my daze with Al snapping at my face. "Hey Wren! Are you in there?"

"Oh, um, Yeah…" Stupid. That was just plain stupid of me.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you. You know… alone. It would just take a minute."

"Ok. Why don't we start walking towards the training room and let the others finish their breakfast. It's almost time to start our first day of training anyways." We get up and make our way over to the door. We walk so close to each other that our hands brush against each other every so often. I really like it. It makes me smile.

"So. About this morning and last night. Can we forget they ever happened?" Ok. This really hurt my feelings. The boy that I was starting to really like was asking me to forget one thing that makes me like him more and another thing that makes my heart pound every time I think about it.

"I don't think that I can Al. It's really hard to erase memories, you know?" Plus I don't want to forget. "Why do you want to forget them?"

"Because, it seemed awkward at times. I don't know. I guess I really don't know much about you do I, yet you've been in my bed and I've been in yours."

"Well why don't we change that? Let's get to know each other better. What's your favorite color?" Stupid question. God Wren why'd you ask him that one. He raises his eyebrow.

"Green. Yours?" That's a pretty color. The color of the grass and the leaves on the trees in springtime.

"Red, all shades." He laughs.

"It figures. Amity right." I guess I never thought of it like that.

"No, that's not the reason I like it. I like red because it's the color of the leaves of the trees on the field in the fall. It's the color of a fresh picked strawberry. It's the color of the sunset when you sit high on the hill by my house. But most importantly, it's the color of passion and of love. Those things are what I search for in my life. I thought I've found them before but they weren't real. I have to find my true love and hopefully that will bring passion into my life."

"Wow. That's really deep. What do you mean you thought you've found love and passion before?" I don't know why but with my friends here and Al I just feel like I can open up about Jeremy. Normally I would NOT talk about him.

"You know Jeremy, the other Amity transfer." He nods. "He was my first boyfriend, my first kiss, and my first love." I am NOT going to tell Al that I am not a virgin. "We said the L word to each other so many times over the course of a year and it apparently meant nothing to him. He tried to cheat on me with my best friend." I shrug so it looks like it's no big deal. My true feelings are given away when single tear slides down my face. Al stops us from walking. He hesitanty and gently wipes the tear away from my face. I smile. "What about you? You ever been in love?"

He looks surprised that I asked that. But he answers. "Yeah. But I'm pretty sure that the girl doesn't feel the same way." He looks down in sadness. I want to push him to see who he is talking about. But I won't do it. He looks too sad. We continue walking until we come to the training room. We walk in and am met with an unwelcome surprise. Guns. Lots of Guns… Shoot.


	6. Guns and Confessions

Hey y'all. Sorry it's been a while. I was on vacation and then it was my birthday and then my BFF graduated from college. Needless to say, it's been hectic.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter and there will be more out soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

After Four showed us transfers how to use the guns properly we all lined up at the targets. Al was to my left and Will was to my right. I should mention that I hate guns. They go against everything that I was brought up to believe. Guns represent violence and cruelty but Amity preaches peace and non-violence to the end. I try to take the gun that is in my hands and aim it to the target. It just feels so foreign. Knowing what it can do makes me want to vomit. I have to get over the whole peace thing if I'm going to be a dauntless. I have to. For Lily, for Al, and mostly for me. I want to hit the middle of the target and so I go through the steps that Four taught us. Breathe in… aim… breathe out… shoot! My first shot caused so much recoil that I thought that my shoulder was going to be dislocated. It didn't dislocate, thank god. I need to be ready for that next time. Fortunately my first bullet nicked the edge of the target. That's more than can be said for a lot of the transfers.

Al has already gotten off three rounds and all of them have it the target in some way or form with his last one hitting just off center. Is it weird that seeing this turns me on just a bit?

I shake myself out of that last thought and focus back on my own shooting. I try to strengthen my grip on the gun and shoot again. This time I'm ready for the recoil and it doesn't bother me as much. The bullet finds its way halfway between the center and the edge of the target. Not terrible. A couple shots later and I hit the center of the target. By this point everyone has hit the target except Tris. Will is spouting off facts about how she should have hit the target by now and this just seems to get her more frustrated. She hits the edge of the target on her next try.

I look over at Jeremy's target and the center is practically ripped to shreds. He must be a damn good shot because it seems like he hasn't put one anywhere but the center throughout the morning.

A couple more hours pass and then Four tells us that we have an hour for lunch. He also says that after lunch we will be starting to learn some basic combat.

I go over to Al. As much as I love the skinny jean look on him, it's just not practical for combat. I grab his hand and start dragging him to the dorm. His hand is so warm and my whole arm tingles just by the touch of his hand in mine.

"Where are we going?" He looks very confused.

"Back to the dorm, duh. You need to change for combat." He smirks a little.

"What, don't you like what I'm wearing now?" His eyes sparkle in the blue light of the hallways.

I can't very well say that I like what he's wearing. He already said he didn't want it to be awkward between us and if I told him that it would make it even more awkward. I settle for "its ok. It's just not good for a combat scenario." His smirk falters. "How about we get back to getting to know each other? You said that you've been in love. Tell me about her." He looks taken aback for a second but then takes a deep breath and starts.

"She's my age and we had a few classes together. I had noticed for years but I could tell that she hadn't ever noticed me. We were in different factions anyway. It was a sort of unrequited love. She was so beautiful and smart and strong and when she smiled it was like the earth would stop moving." His eyes sparkle and his smile is so big that I swear his face is going to break. We had reached the dorms by this time. He goes over to his drawer and gets out a pair of sweatpants and goes to the bathroom to put them on. He comes back out and he sits on my bed next to me. "What made me fall in love with her was that on the first day of school last year, she helped an abnegation girl who had been bullied and was crying. Her kind heart is what really truly made me fall hard for this girl." I remember that. Lily and I were the ones that helped the girl. OMG! He was either talking about Lily or myself. If he was talking about me then I'll be overjoyed. But if he's talking about Lily, then that's just sad for the both of us. I've got to find out which one of us it is.

"Al…"

"Yeah, Wren." He looked at me this unknown emotion in his eyes. It wasn't sadness or anger so that's pretty much all that matters right now.

"There were two people that helped that girl on the first day of school last year. Which one are you talking about?" I really need to know this. Please tell me. Please.

"Does this answer your question?" Before I even know what's happening his gorgeous lips are perfectly fitted to mine. I feel sparks throughout my body and I don't react. He loves me. HE LOVES ME! It's like a dream come true. He pulls away before I can get my senses together to kiss him back. He scratches the back of his neck which I'm guessing is a nervous habit. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

I kiss him hard. He's shocked at first, of course. But he doesn't pull away. Instead he kisses me back and our kisses become needy and passionate. Yeah. I'll admit it. I definitely like Al. A LOT!

We pull back to get some much needed air. "Wow. You are incredible Wren. Will you be my girlfriend?" I giggle.

"Of course I will." I shoot him the biggest brightest smile I could and he leans down to kiss me again.


	7. Fighting the enemy

Hey sorry y'all for not updating in a while. I've been uber busy lately. I also start classes tomorrow, again, so I won't be able to update as often as I'd like to. Let me just say, taking any type of school, but especially college, in the summer SUCKS.

Peace and Love.

-Kat

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

Al and I run hand in hand to the cafeteria with 10 minutes left in lunch. We sit with the rest of our little group and they can tell something's up. It may be because we haven't stopped holding hands yet. I look at Christina and she wiggles her eyebrows. I giggle and smile at her. Al and I just eat apples and rolls, pretty much anything quick we can get our hands on. A few minutes later we get up and make our way back to the training room. On the way there Al stops me and pushes me up against the wall. We kiss for a minute or two and he says he couldn't help himself.

We walk back into the training room to find a row of punching bags, Four, and Eric. I can't help but feel that something bad is going to happen. Four tells us to go to a punching bag and watch him as he demonstrates some basic punches, kicks, and blocks. We get a good couple hours to practice on our punching bags. I can barely make mine move. I look over to Al and his punching bag is swaying steadily back and forth. He's so strong and focused on the task at hand. He turns me on in every possible way but I know that I can't get distracted now, not if I want to get into dauntless. Tris is at the bag next to mine and I hear Four talking to her and telling her to keep her core tightened and to use her knees and elbows. I figure that since we are about the same build but I'm a bit smaller the advice would help me too. I tighten my core and send a punch to the bag letting it sway away from me for a little and then spin around and elbow the bag on the backswing. That makes the bag swing more and I'm proud.

The next couple hours we spend working on blocks with a partner. I partner with Myra, a skinny girl from erudite who couldn't fight even if someone was controlling her whole body for her. I feel a bit bad knowing that she probably won't be able to block the punches that I was sending her way. I feel worse when I'm able to block her miniscule attempts at punches with ease. I know it won't be this easy in a real fight.

Eric breaks me out of my thoughts when he yells something I didn't want to hear. "First jumper. In the ring." I go to the ring. I'm obviously going to be fighting someone, the question is who. "Last jumper. Time to fight." Jeremy walks up to the mat. He looks nervous although he has no reason to be. He's strong and fast. I'm the one who should be nervous.

Jeremy and I put our arms in a defensive position and circle each other. "I don't want to hurt you Wren. I still love you."

I scoff. "Really? Because I don't love you anymore. In fact, I'm seeing someone else now." Jeremy looks hurt, but I don't care. He hurt me first.

His expression slowly turned into one of fury. "WHO?" He lets down his guard. Bad move. I pull back my fist and send a punch right at his jaw. That only proceeds to make him angrier. He sends a jab to my stomach and I double over. I always knew that he was strong but I never knew that he was that strong. I look at him and he looks conflicted. He starts to back away as I recover. "I-I'm so sorry Wren. I never meant to hurt you I swear. I was just so mad and," I cut him off with a kick to the groin. He doubles over and I send a jab to his face. He falls to the ground and I kick him in the stomach several times. Finally his eyes roll back into his head and I stop. I do hate him but I'm no monster.

Al rushes into the ring and asks me if I'm ok. I answer him with a quick peck on the lips and a nod of the head. I look around. Everyone looks shocked that a former Amity can have that much anger and violence in her. Well, they obviously haven't met me before. I never belonged in Amity. Eric starts clapping. "That was a weird start to a fight, Amity, but good job." The fact that Eric was complimenting me (sort of) was enough to make me want to hurl. I seriously don't like that guy. He gives me the creeps.

Four tells us that we are through for the day. I grab Al and we go get dinner in the cafeteria. Tonight they are serving fried chicken with mashed potatoes, green beans, carrots, and dauntless cake for dessert. I take some of it all and put it on my plate. Once I finish creating my mountain of food, Tris, Christina, and Will come and sit by Al and I. We talk about the day of training and how beat we all are. I decide to sit on Al's lap to eat the rest of dinner.

The rest of the evening goes by fairly quickly. Al and I went to the chasm, sat down, and just talked. It felt good to speak to someone on such a personal level. A part of me wanted to stay by the chasm snuggled under Al's arm for all eternity, but I knew that curfew was coming up and we had to be in bed.

We ran to the dormitories to arrive just in time to change for bed and get under the covers before the lights go out. I don't go to sleep right away but Al does. I can hear him gently snoring from above me. I think about Al and how much I like him (A LOT). I think about the way I woke him up this morning and how caring he was after my fight this afternoon. I think about the way our lips fit together so perfectly, like we were meant to be. These thoughts put me right to sleep.

_I am on the roof of the Dauntless compound where I suddenly feel alone. I see the ledge. The ledge that claimed my sister's life. I look behind me and see the ledge that made me a dauntless initiate. One ledge filled with joy and the other with sorrow. One ledge filled with a dying past and one with a blossoming future. My future._

I jolt up from my dream and Al is right there holding my hand. "Hey. Another bad dream? You were thrashing around and mumbling in your sleep."

"Something like that." My mind fills with thoughts of the future. Lily is my past. I will always love her and want to remember her and she will always be a part of me, but she is in the past. I am the future.


End file.
